


Welcome Home Space Cowboy

by edwick96



Series: Ragnarok 2: Electric Boogaloo. [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Comics, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Positivity, Bottom Bruce, Declarations Of Love, Endgame fix it, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hotel Sex, M/M, Reunions, Riding, Roadtrips, Smut, Top Thorin, fat Thor is valid!!!, god like stamina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edwick96/pseuds/edwick96
Summary: When Thor returns from his adventures with the Guardians of the Galaxy in space, he and Bruce waste no time catching up, and saying all the things they've wanted to for years.Part 2 of Ragnarok 2:Asgardian Boogaloo





	1. Part 1.

“Thanks again for letting me help you, Doctor Banner, it’s been a while since I’ve been able to do any practical science like this, you know since Mr Stark…” Peter trailed off as they moved the last of the equipment for their experiment into the lab. Bruce liked feeling like himself in his own body again but he definitely missed the strength that came with being Dr Hulk.

“No worries Pete, you’re always welcome here at the compound lab if you wanna help me out, you’re a good assistant!”

Peter grinned, “So what are we working on today Doc?”

“Well since the war I’ve been fiddling with quantum realm time travel, with the help of some notes Tony left me… I wanted to test out the limits and capabilities of the Pym particle time travel method without… You know the threat of galactic doom,” he said fiddling with some switches.

“So are there like time travel rules? No interacting with past selves, no killing Hitler stuff like that?”

“The first time we basically just figured if you can return everything and reset all events to each timeline you go to you should be fine.”

“So what are your experiments about?”

“Observation mostly. Think of all the things we could learn across time and space with the knowledge we have now?”

“Like finding out what killed the dinosaurs?”

“Whoa, I never thought about doing that…” The trill of his cell phone shocked them both out of their daydreaming.

“Hello?”

“Brucey you are going to love me so hard right now,” it was Clint, who happened to be in charge of operations for he month.

“I’ll be the judge of that, what’s up?”

“We just got a transition from the Milano… The Guardians are back in orbit.”

Bruce’s stomach did a summersault, this was the call he’d been waiting forever since the Guardians and Thor left earth two whole years ago.

We’re on our way!”

“Oh wow I haven’t seen the Guardians since before the snap! I love those guys. And Mr Thor is with them right?”

“Uh yeah he went with them,” Bruce said packing up his equipment in a hurry, “he needed to get away for a while…”

Bruce couldn’t pretend it didn’t sting a little that Thor chose to leave just as things calmed down and they might have had more of a chance to reconnect. He’d spent a whole summer in New Asgard a year or so back, and he and Thor became sort of inseparable, catching up, trying to recover from all the tragedy of the Snap. Then some urgent science business pulled Bruce away and he had to leave the man he’d bonded with, and didn’t see him again until Scott showed up and the whole time travel thing happened.

Rocket had told him in a quiet moment alone that their trip back in time to Asgard had affected Thor in a huge way after seeing his dead mother and brother again. Bruce would have liked to be there, he just hoped things wouldn’t be too awkward between them when the Gaurdians landed.

It took a couple of hours of waiting, in which Bruce drank copious amounts of coffee and paced back and forth in the compound kitchen until Clint had to force him to sit down.

“My god, why are you so worked up? You must be really excited to see Drax again or something…” Clint teased. Asshole.

“That’s totally it,” Bruce laughed him off.

"It doesn’t have anything to do with you seeing Thor for the first time in two years would it?” Peter snickered, and Bruce groaned because if Peter was messing with him, well his feelings for Thor weren’t exactly a secret but he didn’t know the news was so widespread.

“Yeah, you two communicated through hologram at least once a month. None of us enjoyed watching you two flirt badly by the way.” Bruce threw a donut at Clint’s head, which he expertly caught, before stuffing it in his mouth,

“Please tell me you plan on actually doing something while he’s on earth? I can’t take any more pining.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…

Bruce was about to tell Peter to head back inside, that it might be a while until they land and he should and it would be okay for Pete to go and grab some food when he heard a rumbling, like thunder going off right above them. A small speck appeared from the clouds, getting closer and closer until the Milano was hovering safely over the compound-landing pad.

If he squinted hard he could see Rocket behind the wheel and Groot, fully gown again next to him. Before long the ramp was opening up and a familiar figure strode down.

Thor looked good; the change was almost as dramatic as when Bruce first saw him on Asgard. He wasn’t exactly his pre-snap self, he hadn’t lost all of the weight, but there was an energy and vitality that wasn’t there when he was drowning in beer in New Asgard. He was wearing an eye patch again instead of the pilfered brown eye that never seemed quite right anyway. He’d let his hair grow again, and it cascaded beautifully over his shoulders with some intricate braid work. He looked good and it took every ounce of willpower to not run up and kiss the big idiot and run his fingers through that hair.

"Bruce! My dearest friend, you’re little again!” before Bruce knew what was what Thor had scooped him up in a big bear hug that knocked the breath out of him. He didn’t care a single bit.

“Ha, yeah me and the big guy did a bit more negotiating, decided it was better if we didn’t cramp each other’s style,” Bruce smiled up at Thor who was back to towering over him.

“So you’re completely back to normal?”

“Uh sort of,” Bruce said pulling his collar down to reveal a patch of green skin that creeps down his chest a bit, “we still have some issues.”

Thor stared dazed at Bruce’s exposed skin for a few seconds before coughing awkwardly, “Well you look great!”

“You too man,” Bruce blushed a bit shaking of Thor’s wandering eye, “I can hardly recognize you.”

“Yeah, I didn’t lose all the weight but I’m happy with where I’m at, and it’s thanks to you…”

Bruce was about to ask what he meant since they hadn’t seen each other in so long when Peter cleared his throat next to him, and suddenly Bruce remembered they weren’t alone.

"Hey mister Thor!”

Thor seemed to snap out of a trans and grinned a big beautiful smile, patting Peter on the shoulder nearly knocking him over. “Spiderling! You’ve grown, how old are you now, 25?”

“19… How was space?”

“Marvellous! We visited so many cool places, liberated some alien races…”

“We mostly just stole parts from destroyed ships and drank suspicious liquids in disgusting bars,” Rocket and Groot cam up alongside Thor, followed by Mantis and Drax.

Bruce looked alarmed at Thor, immediately worried his friend had fallen off the wagon again.

“Don’t worry,” Thor came in close so only Bruce could hear, “I didn’t partake, scouts honour.” And Bruce believed him, seeing the sincerity in Thor’s eye.

“That’s great Thor.” Bruce smiled and he swore he saw Thor blush a bit.

By the time they’d settled in it was dinner time, so they ordered Chinese and caught up on what they all did in space, and Bruce, Peter and Clint told them how much better off Earth was before the Gaurdians left.

“I guess Earth is really lucky to have you here Bruce, the way Thor’s been talking you up,” Rocket said innocently with his snout in a container of orange chicken. Thor’s eye widened and he hit rocket so hard on the back that the raccoon fell onto the floor with an indignant yelp.

“You were talking about me?” Bruce smirked enjoying the way Thor squirmed a bit.

"I would say I spoke of you a normal amount…”

“Yeah right, wherever we went it was always ‘Bruce would love this place,’ “Rocket put on a terrible Asgardian accent, “or ‘Maybe I should bring this useless space crap back to earth Bruce might like it.”

“Rabbit I am this close to throwing you out that window,” Thor said in a hushed tone, the apples of his cheeks now a dark pink.

“Try me Labowski I can take you.”

Bruce put his hand on Thor’s shoulder, “Wow that’s so embarrassing,” he smiled so Thor knew he was joking. The god gave him a sweet smile in return that hurt Bruce’s heart.

“You weren’t any better doc,” Clint said. “While he was shrinking and becoming less… green, he’d say ‘wow Thor would be shocked if he saw me now.”

Bruce let out a long-suffering sigh, realizing his hand that had been on Thor’s arm had sort of snaked around behind Thor’s shoulders on the couch without his permission, but Thor sort of leaned into it so he didn’t immediately move.

The rest of the night was full of stories and banter. Bruce would often look at Thor, as he would talk animatedly about the amazing things they’d seen, he talked with his hands and laughed loudly, just like the old Thor he knew. It warmed Bruce’s heart to see his friend so emotionally healthy and happy, though he was kind of sad he hadn’t been with Thor on his adventures.

People started filtering out of the room one by one without Bruce and Thor really noticing. Clint was the last to leave with Rocket, they planned to go drink some more, and Clint gave Bruce a sly wink as he left the two alone together. They stared at each other for what seemed like a long time.

“I’ve missed you,” Thor said.

“Well, it seems like you had a great time out there…” Bruce said, worried he was coming off a little bitter. If he was honest he kind of was, when Thor left him after they got so close.

“Well, it wasn’t all great… I thought I’d get some sort of clarity up there; I just ended up wanting to come home… Star Lord is such an ass. Also, one time we got into a battle with this giant octopus and it swallowed me. I had to cut my way out it was fucking gross.”

“Oh my god!” Bruce instinctively reached out to touch Thor’s bicep in a sympathetic way. He felt a prick of electricity shoot up his arm and his heart started to beat furiously.

Before he knew what was what Thor leaned in, cupping the back of Bruce’s neck and kissed him so hard he was pretty sure his lips would bruise, but he leaned into it enthusiastically, before having to lean back and gasp.

“I’m sorry!” Thor said, “It’s just I’ve just wanted to do that for so long. It’s all I could think about in space.”

“Don’t apologize,” Bruce said touching his own lip a bit, “I’ve wanted it too but I was too chicken,” he grinned and Thor smiled back. Bruce needed to kiss him again, so he leaned in, this time slowly, softly ghosting his lips over Thor’s, then deepening it a bit, cupping Thor’s cheek, caressing his face and running his fingers through Thor’s hair. The god made a little keening noise, clearly into it so Bruce kept going.

They kept at it for a long time, seemingly making up for a long time, and Bruce honestly could have gone at it all night, but then Thor leaned back, lips flush and his pupil blown, looking at Bruce like he hung the stars.

“I’m leaving tomorrow, for new Asgard…”

“Oh, I…”

“Come with me,” Thor said taking Bruce’s hands firmly in his own, they were warm. “I won’t leave without you. Not again.”

“Of course. Yes. Absolutely,” Bruce wasn’t about to let Thor slip through his fingers again. He could put off his Pym experiments, maybe send some materials to Scott and Hope.

Thor smiled so hard his face could split, and kissed him again, before scooping Bruce up on the couch, holding him snugly until they were spooning on the couch, mirroring the night Bruce did this for Thor when he had a nightmare.

“We’re gonna get it right this time.”

They loaded up one of Tony’s old cars from the compound garage, an old El Camino, made sure to collect lots of snacks and an old cassette Bruce expertly filled with the best road trip jams, waved the others goodbye, received one last suggestive wink from Clint and took off.

The first few hours were like the perfect kind of road trip you see in the movies, a combination of telling each other stories about the last year or so, comfortable silences and lingering stares that made Bruce want to pull over somewhere and just have Thor right there but he didn’t really want their first… whatever to be in a truck stop bathroom.

During a particularly pleasant silence, windows down with a warm spring breeze buffeting them through the windows, Thor started to fidget a bit. He opened his mouth multiple times as if to say something but then seemingly thought better of it. This was pretty uncharacteristic, Thor was never short of expressing himself so Bruce knew it must have been something important to him. He didn’t want to rush him so he drove on, waiting until Thor was ready.

“So last night…”

Bruce started to brace himself for some kind of easy letdown, that Thor thought better of it and didn’t wanna take things further. “Yeah?”

“How long have you felt that way… about me?”

“Oh,” Bruce was genuinely surprised, “Uh, a pretty long time, if we’re being honest. Maybe… Back on Sakaar? That whole experience made me see you different. In a good way! I guess… You were the first person I saw after being Hulk for so long and you… you were good to me.”

Thor was silent for a long time, seemingly surprised but satisfied with the answer.

“So, am I allowed to ask how long you’ve seen me that way?” Bruce asked.

“Oh well before that,” Thor said without hesitation and Bruce couldn’t help but let out a laugh and looked at the other man in disbelief. “Ultron probably,” Thor continued. “You and Natasha got close and… I didn’t like it, it took me a while to figure out why.”

“You never said anything…” the thing with Natasha fizzled pretty quickly anyway.

“Well then that’s my next question, why didn’t you say anything when we spent months together in New Asgard?”

“You were in a bad place Thor, I didn’t want to take advantage of you while you were trying to heal. I wanted to be there for you, not freak you out with feelings or whatever. You needed a friend.”

“Thank you, you have no idea how much those few months meant… To have someone get real, and not walk on eggshells. I was serious when I said you helped me get better, even in space.”

“I’m glad.” Truth is Bruce thought he might cry at that, his heart felt so full he thought he could use it as an airbag.

“So you weren’t turned off? By you know…” Thor held his arms out from his body and puffed out his chest like he was pretending to inflate.

“No!” Bruce said immediately shutting that shit down. “That stuff doesn’t matter to me, sure the muscles were nice but I there’s never been a version of you I didn’t, you know,” he wiggled his eyebrows and Thor laughed uproariously. “I like a huskier guy, more of you to snuggle up with.” He reached an arm our and gave Thor’s belly a little squeeze making him giggle, Bruce nearly crashed at the adorableness.

“Hey I was pretty big the last time you saw me too!”

“Mmm I’m not gonna get too deep into the confusing nature of you and Hulk all… Mashed up. I mean I love the guy but he’s not the one I really…” he swallowed the last of the sentence. “I still thought about you kissing me all the time though… Like almost every day. And I like, you know… Being the little spoon.”

Bruce looked at Thor properly, having safely stopped in traffic, and they just looked at each other, smiling dopily, and exchanged a quick kiss before the light turned green. They settled for holding hands while Bruce drove, stopping for stolen kisses when they stopped.


	2. Electricity in the Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just straight porn essentially as Bruce and Thor make up for years wasted not making out

Eventually, they started losing gas, and the sun was just dipping below the horizon. They still had about half a day worth of travel, but Bruce was tired, so they pulled in at a motel on the side of a highway to rest for the night. The bored clerk asked what kind of room they wanted and after a quick, blush-inducing glance at one another the men decided they would share a room.

It was small, really small, the double bed almost spanned wall to wall, and as they unpacked their toiletries they kept bumping into one another, lightly touching arms or walking by a hairsbreadth from one another.

While Bruce prepared to use their tiny bathroom he noticed Thor standing in the corner looking down nervously at a white shirt he was clutching in his hands.

“Is something wrong?” Bruce asked not bothering to hide his concern.

“Uh, it’s just last time you saw me without a shirt I was…” he sort of flexed his pecs a bit to indicate his former physique. Bruce’s heart broke a little at the thought Thor might be embarrassed to be himself in front of him.

He walked slowly around the bed while Thor looked at him with a furrowed brow. He approached and slowly wrapped his arms around Thor’s middle, resting his head lightly on the taller man's chest.

“I need you to believe me when I say, that you are just as beautiful as the day I met you. More so because, after all the things you’ve dealt with the last decade you’ve come out braver and kinder.”

He tilted his head and gave Thor a light kiss, more a brush of the lips that Thor sighed into. Bruce then stepped back as far as possible, and pulled lightly at the hem of Thor's shirt, looking at him for permission, which Thor gave with the slightest nod of his head.

The god raised his arms over his head as Bruce slowly lifted the shirt up and off, giving Thor a big reassuring smile that the other man tentatively returned. Bruce lightly reached out one arm on Thor's shoulder and another reading and rubbing his hip and belly. Thor had trimmed a bit in space but he was still big around the middle and honestly, Bruce just thought it was hot as fuck.

“See? Beautiful.” He leaned in on his toes and gave Thor a kiss that started tender but then became kind of dirty, they sort of grappled at each other for a bit before Bruce pulled back.

“What’s wrong?” Thor acted pupils fully blown and lips a little red.

“I need to brush my teeth.”

Thor laughed, waving Bruce into the bathroom where the scientist started getting ready for the night. But not long after Thor followed him, looking at Bruce over his shoulder in the mirror, his face set on whatever action he’d decided upon. Bruce stood there with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth as Thor prowled forward, wrapping one arm around Bruce’s waist from behind. Bruce let the toothbrush drop from his mouth, clattering in the sink as Thor sort of pawed at the collar of his shirt, revealing a small expanse of skin tinged green, and traced a small line with ghosting fingers making Bruce shiver.

Thor started nosing and mouthing a bit at the skin behind Bruce’s ear, taking a breath in, before moving down a bit, tracing kisses, trailing his tongue across the expanse of skin down his neck. Bruce’s knees bucked underneath him and he could practically feel his heartbeat in his throat, Thor could probably feel his pulse.

He took Thor by the waist and spun him, just forcefully enough, so Bruce’s back was against the counter. Thor whipped Bruce’s shirt over his head before continuing a trail of kisses down his chest, mouth a bit at the hair there, moving down, down to Bruce’s navel, he had to stifle a giggle as Thor flicked his tongue a bit before looking up at Bruce with an impish grin.

He hesitated at the waistband of Bruce’s pants, looking at him again as if to ask permission.

When Bruce spoke it came out broken “oh god yes, keep going.”

Thor made quick work of the zip and then came down the pants and underpants at once, exposing Bruce, but he wasn’t cold long because Thor’s mouth was all over him, flicking his tongue around Bruce’s head and up and down the shaft a bit, the noise Bruce let out he swore he heard a bit of Hulk grunting underneath but he was still fully in control. Hulk wasn’t stealing this moment from him.

Thor kept going for agonizing seconds when he sucked in his cheeks Bruce half collapsed against the sink. Thor, obviously encouraged by this kept going until Bruce was almost at the edge and then pulling back with a pop.

“Oh my god, why did you stop?” Bruce panted.

“Because you look perfect right now, and I don’t want this to be the end of that.” He stood and Bruce, senses painfully heightened, gasped as Thor lifted him, one arm on his butt and the other around his waist, and walked him back into the bedroom like he weighed nothing.

Bruce craned his neck; cupping Thor’s face and kissing him hard, his naked dick rubbing a bit send bolts of electricity up his spine.

“Ok, we need to be naked, now, I wanna try something.” The shirked shirts and pants faster than Quicksilver could run, all the while touching and holding each other in any way that the quick movements could allow before Thor grabbed Bruce under the ass again. He started walking them over to the bed, but instead of laying them both down he sat on the edge so Bruce was straddling him, and it immediately clicked what Thor was planning, he shifted so Thor’s dick lined up a bit with Bruce’s ass.

“Is this ok?”

“Yes yes god yes. Not to sound like a porn star but I need you inside me like, yesterday.”

Thor obliged, and after a few more moments slowly, painfully entered Bruce. This wasn’t Bruce’s first rodeo, he experimented with more than science at college, so the pain gave way pretty quickly as he panted and clutched at Thor’s shoulders.

Thor made his first, slow thrust upwards and they hissed in unison as every part of them came alive. Then Thor started to pick up speed, until Bruce was bouncing a bit. He tried to do his best to make the slightly awkward position work because he honestly couldn’t imagine a hotter, more perfect first time.

They leaned in, touching foreheads as they grunted and gasped. When Bruce leaned back, back arched and on the edge, he saw Thor’s eye was glowing, bright as a star, and that combined with another forceful thrust had him coming over Thor’s stomach. Thor slowly with one hand helped him through it until Bruce was shuddering, and then finished himself inside Bruce with a yell.

They sat there for a while, thighs shuddering and gasping for breath. Thor leaned forward and gave Bruce the lightest of kisses. They collapsed in a heap on the too-small bed they were sharing, giggling and giddy, legs tangling together.

They collapsed on their pillows and stared at each other in awe for a moment, before Thor said quietly, “perfect…”

“It really was…”

“No I mean… You said before I was perfect. You are too; you could never know how much I mean that.

Bruce buried his face a bit, before reaching out and moving a perfect strand of golden hair from Thor’s face.

“I just think we’re perfect for each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be ONE more installment of this series as a fumble to connect to Love and Thunder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this satisfies those who read my last chapter and thank you for that!
> 
> Next part of the series is just straight porn.


End file.
